


You dropped something

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: “Oh wow, that’s just great” Kuroko sighed, dropping the now empty bucket and looking down at the pile of sand. Suddenly one of the apartment doors opened and a guy with red hair was just about to step in the middle of the pile when he stopped with his foot still hanging in the air.“Oh” he breathed, his brows wrinkling in confusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 100 prompts writing challenge, the word was "Sand"

“Oh wow, that’s just great” Kuroko sighed, dropping the now empty bucket and looking down at the pile of sand now lying at his feet. He didn’t really know if it was any idea to try to save it or just clean it up and start over again. Suddenly one of the apartment doors opened and a guy with red hair was just about to step in the middle of the pile when he stopped with his foot still hanging in the air.

“Oh” he breathed, his brows wrinkling in confusion.

“What happened here?” He looked up at Kuroko, and then down on the floor again.

“Ah, I dropped it” Kuroko stated, looking up the boy.

“Okay… do you need any help?” he stepped out of his apartment and around the sand, now standing in the middle of the corridor.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I’ll just get a broom and brush it outside, I’m glad I live on the ground floor.” Kuroko said, stepping around the sand too and opening the door to a cleaning closet nearby.

“You sure? I could help brush it away, seems like there’s gonna take a long while to get the whole pile by yourself” the boy offered, already moving towards the closet to take a broom. 

“Ah, thank you” Kuroko passed him a broom and started to brush at the pile himself.

It took them one whole hour to get the whole pile outside the door, and it was spent in a very awkward silence, with only the brushing interrupting it.

“So, why did you have this much sand anyway?” the boy eventually asked as they swept.

“I use it to the bottom of my aquarium, so I need quite a lot of it” 

“Oh, I see.” he paused a second before continuing “I’m Taiga Kagami by the way, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Tetsuya Kuroko, nice to meet you”


End file.
